Duty
by Akitsuki Akira
Summary: Mikoto could never have chosen a more perfect daughter-in-law. {Day Eighteen of SasuSaku Month}


"Duty"  
(Day Eighteen of SasuSaku Month.)

Uchiha Mikoto considered herself a rational, calm person, yet she couldn't help but worry for her youngest son's happiness.

Marrying Sasuke to the apprentice of the head medic of Konoha had calmed the council that consisted of the Third Hokage's genin team and Danzo, and they had stopped pestering Itachi for the rumoured coup d'état the Uchiha's had been said to be planning ever since the Sandaime's time. Since Itachi was already wedded and the head of the clan ever since Fugaku died, it had been Sasuke's job to take the young Haruno Sakura's hand in marriage.

She knew the marriage was a good political and social move, for who didn't love Sakura? The pinkette had ascended the ranks ever since Tsunade-sama had personally selected her to be her second apprentice. Rumours said that she was going to be stronger than the Slug Sannin herself, which was saying something. Sakura was young, beautiful, smart, kind and strong. She was also the best friend of Namikaze Naruto, son of Minato and Kushina, and the favored successor of his father as the Godaime Hokage.

All in all, Mikoto could never have chosen a more perfect daughter-in-law.

But Sasuke was her son, a son that had a marriage based on nothing but politeness. It almost hurt her to see him sitting at dinner with Sakura next to him, both careful to keep a respectful distance between them and addressing each other as 'honored husband' or 'honored wife'. Mikoto knew that they at least slept on the same room, but that didn't really mean anything.

She had told her son he didn't have to do it, didn't have to marry someone he didn't love but he just answered that he would do his duty and asked her to never mention it again, for he could not know how he would react. She took the warning for what it was and dropped the subject.

Ever since the marriage, Sasuke had taken to accepting S-class missions the Yondaime have been reluctantly handing to him. Their numbers have dwindled after the Third Ninja War, what with Madara and the Ten Tails, so it was common occurrence for the Hokage to send the more powerful ninja's to dangerous missions. Mikoto really didn't know if it was his way of avoiding his wife, but if it was, it was a stupid idea because it was going to get himself killed. He was getting more and more reckless as days passed.

Sakura was practically the polar opposite of her son, but the former Uchiha matriarch just knew that if they opened more to each other, their love - while not passionate - would at least bring them some measure of happiness in the coming years.

So when she entered their room with the intention of taking a walk with Sakura in the garden, she was pleasantly surprised to find them embracing in front of their vanity table, the mirror reflecting his son's hand placed intimately on the small of Sakura's back and her daughter-in-law's face buried in his neck with a soft smile on her lips.

Mikoto stood by the door, shocked until a wide smile covered her face and she quietly walked out of there, closing the door behind her and making a little victory dance in the hallway. Coughing twice, she rearranged her clothes and hair and left to inform the servants not to bother her son for the rest of the day.

Maybe, Sasuke won't be as reckless and will finally understand that he has people to come home to; someone who cares.

* * *

Oh my GOD. I don't know what's going on the current Naruto chapter. Jesus, when is Sakura gonna shine? Like, fuck man, this is just Naruto and Sasuke and the Hokages. NO-FUCKING-ONE ELSE. WHAT THE FUCK, KISHI. Sakura better do something in the next chapter, like save those two bumbling idiots before Minato does.

Sorry. It's just that I stayed up late studying RS and then it gets postponed. I shouldn't have. UGH. Anyway, Mikoto makes an appearance! As for the plot, this is my take if Minato and Kushina didn't die and there wasn't any Uchiha massacre.

Review?

[Day Eighteen: Mirror]


End file.
